


[vid] Paloma

by unadrift



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Download Available, Friendship, Gen, Sacrifice, Season/Series 04, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: Donna, you were brilliant.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Kudos: 2





	[vid] Paloma

**Author's Note:**

> This was my love letter to Donna Noble in the aftermath of series four. (In 2010 this vid was shown at Vividcon in the category Newbies Rock, which, huh, wow.)

Song: "Paloma" by Carbon Leaf

avi | 73 MB | 5:08 min  
Download [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/xxfri7yhw5grlbz/dw_paloma.avi?dl=0h) | Watch [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xxfri7yhw5grlbz/dw_paloma.avi?dl=0)


End file.
